hotgluefandomcom-20200215-history
Monster Forest
Nothing to see here, move along citizen. This game has long been dead, any info here is purely for p.servers. Pet food comparison Base growth is from manual feeding except for the final feeding that fills bar. Bonus growth comes from manually feeding to full. Dorms only add base growth. Meat Plant Seed Locations Plants are growing at several areas on each map, one plant at one area at a time. Every area can contain any plant available at given location. Legacy island: - number of encounters green lemon 7 green wheat 4 java coffee 6 white corn 4 Legacy volcano: green wheat 6 small soybean 4 glittering box (not a seed, but gives out random stuff such as seeds, furniture and cattle, for instance) 4 Sanctuary mine level 3: black chili 1 green wheat 4 small soybean 2 green lemon 1 Sanctuary mine level 2: unfinished green wheat black chili Sanctuary mine level 1: unfinished small soybean Magic forest: red chili yellow wheat violet onion tortoise flower ---- Monster List Name (Species - Race) General: diet/element info here Talents: Evo: Baby Bat ( - Demon) General: Talents: Show Off, Burst of Energy, Big Bully Evo: Vampire level 15, requires 8000GP/level 40 Hummingmouse (Insect - Hummingmouse) General: Herbivore, Wind element Talents: Sticky Glue, Levitation Evo: Large Hummingmouse level 25, requires 8000GP/level 30 Magic Cactus (Plant) General: Herbivore, Fire Talents: Porcupine, Water born Evo: Cactus Genie level 25, requires 8000GP/level 30 Desert Octopus (Aquatic) General: Carnivore, Earth Talents: Suction, Superglue, Avenger, Light Shell Evo: Coin Octopus L25, requires 8000GP, L30 Biggie Robot (Robot - Biggie Robot) General: Nil, Fire Talents: Enrage, Porcupine, Quick Evo: Petrol Robot L25 - Petrol Engine, requires 0GP, level 40 / Diesel Robot L25 - Diesel Engine, requires 0 GP, L40. Pocket Cat(Beast - Pocket Cat) General: Herbivore, Wind element Talents: Enrage, Competitive, Darkness Boost Evo: Pocket Tiger level 25, requires 8000GP/level 30 Evo2: Growly Owl level 25, requires 8000GP/level 30/Combine with level 15+ Kiwi Bird Fiery Puffer (Aquatic - Fiery Puffer) General: Carnivore, Water Talents: Fire Born, Darkness Guard, Wind Boost Evo: Wild Serpent L35, requires 8000GP, L35. Rusty Mantis (Insect - Rusty Mantis) General: Carnivore, Earth element Talents: Porcupine, Big Bully Evo: Copper Mantis level 25, requires 5833GP/level 30 Slow Chameleon (Dragon - Slow Chameleon) General: Carnivore, Fire element Talents: Porcupine, Show off Evo: Wols Chameleon level 25, requires 8000 GP/level 30/Dragon Star Slime (Human - Slime) General: Carnivore, Earth element Talents: Darkness Guard, Stinger, Basic Mastery Evo: Stampine Keeper - Stampine Whip / Stampine Robber - Stampine Dagger / Stampine Priest - Stampine Staff / Stampine Warrior - Stampine Two-Handed Sword ---- Taming Taming difficulty in order from to easiest: Red (impossible) > Dark Blue (extremely difficult) > Light Blue (difficult to moderate) > Yellow (50-100 bronze nets) > Green > Light Green (relatively easy) Light Green: Pocket Cat - L40 Green: Yellow: Lucky Clover - L1 - Training Area Biggie Robot - L18 - Sanctuary Mine L2 Light Blue: Fiery Puffer - L28 - Shark Banks Dark Blue: Category:Monster Forest